Malevolent Silence
by PsychoticNari
Summary: The 10-year old boy stared up at the house engulfed in flames. He smiled coldly when he heard screams. He started walking away, leaving blood stained shoe prints in the snow.


**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Okay, I saw the movie 'Orphan' and I was like 'Hey story idea!' and this little sucker bit me in the leg.**

**I had a dream of Danny with blood splatters all over him and I woke up saying "Oh my god! That's like Esther!" except in 'Orphan' well…**

**You have to watch it to find out. It's creepy as hell but I like it XD I'm weird like that.**

**So yeah, don't mind the blood and all that stuff.**

**Just Kidding ha-ha….**

**But really, I have a psychotic mind so it might be a little bit awesome-in-a-creepy-way**

**On with it?**

**By the way, in this prologue he's only 10 years old, no ghost powers! (darn) and he won't get them **

***frowns* he's staying 10. 10 year olds are always the evil ones.**

**EDIT: Ughh the first version of this story got deleted somehow and so I had to make a new one -.- **

* * *

_**Thoughts of death**_

_**Crowd over my happiness**_

_**Like dark clouds**_

_**Over the silver sickle of the moon**_

-Sterling Allen Brown, _Poems to Read_

* * *

A family sat quietly eating dinner. The mother turned her head and smiled sweetly at the raven haired boy, who was staring at his food with nothing to say. The sister stared worriedly at her brother, wondering what was wrong with him. The raven haired boy met his sister's gaze and gave her weak smile.

"Danny you have to eat" the mother told him in a serious tone.

The boy, Danny, picked up a fork and slowly began eating the vegetables. "What's wrong with you? You've been silent for a long time…." His mother asked him. He just shook his head and stayed silent, knowing full well that if he began talking, it would all be horrid things.

Once they were finished eating his father served out some ice cream. "You want chocolate or strawberry sauce?" his sister questioned him. He grabbed the strawberry and poured it all over the vanilla ice cream. "That kind of looks like blood, Danny."

Danny only smirked.

The whole family went to the living room, staying there to watch a movie, leaving the boy alone in the kitchen. He placed his ice cream bowl on the counter and dug into a drawer. He smiled when his hand grabbed something.

He slowly brought out the gleaming knife and placed it inside his pocket. "Danny?" he heard his mother call out to him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his ice cream bowl, slowly walking towards the living room,

He could already hear their screams in his head.

* * *

Once the sky had grown darker and the family fell asleep, but the young boy opened his eyes. He quietly slipped out of his mother's arms and ran upstairs to his bedroom. His sister went to her bedroom, which made his plan perfect.

Danny went over to a loose floorboard and opened it. He grabbed a tub of gasoline, some matches, and a blue backpack from there. He placed the items on his bed and went out of his room. He left the door open as he walked over to his sister's room. She was staring out the window, good.

He hid in the shadows as he walked in. He could see his sister's eyes drooping and soon enough she was asleep. Danny quietly walked behind his sister while taking out the knife from his pocket. He didn't really need a nagging sister….nor did he need any parents.

He slowly reached around and held the knife above her neck. He could practically hear her pulse where he was standing.

He drew the knife across her throat.

Immediately her eyes popped open and she stared at her brother. She tried speaking but a gurgling sound came out. His mouth was set in a strait line as he pushed his sister to the floor. Already she was coughing up blood. Danny only smiled as he struck the knife in her stomach. Her eyes widened as she tried to scream but only more blood came out of her mouth.

Danny only glared and stabbed again.

"DA-" _gurgle_

Another stab, closer to her heart.

"ST-!"

This stab was in the heart, blood was pooling around her as he took out the knife. Her eyes were wide with fear, staring at her little brother. Danny knew she was gone so he got up and walked out of the room. At the doorway he looked back and said coldly "Good-bye Jazz"

He walked into his room and stared out the window, it was white outside. This brought a smile to Danny's face, it was snowing. "Perfect once again." He muttered as he put the backpack on his back, put the matches in his pocket, and the knife in his other pocket. He picked up the tub of gasoline and opened it; his smile only grew wider when he started pouring gasoline all on his carpet. He left the room to go back into his sister's and poured the liquid on her body.

He ran downstairs and poured all over the floor. His parents were still asleep, '_lazy old fools'_ he thought as he went into the kitchen. He stood up on a chair and slowly pried the smoke detector out of the ceiling, with the help of the bloody knife of course.

Once it was out he placed it inside his backpack, it might still go off. He went upstairs, not making a sound, and went into his sister's room again. He took out the matches from his pocket and lit one. He stared at the flame in awe as he threw it on his sister's body.

He chuckled darkly as the flames came instantly. He quickly walked out of her room, locking and closing the door in the process. He walked into his room and did the same. The hallway went into flames as well. His parents were still sound asleep.

He walked to the door of the living room and made sure it was locked. He used a lit match to melt the lock and a knife to make it un-recognizable. Danny dropped the match and slowly the door lit up in flames. He ran to the kitchen and lit up the last match.

"Good-bye Maddie, Good-bye Jack" he murmured as he threw the match into the living room floor. Once the fire got going he turned and ran out the back door. He locked it and jammed it from the outside.

"Danny!" he heard his mother call out. He only chuckled as he took a few steps back. He heard his father's scream of agony, he must have found Jazz's body. Danny frowned; shouldn't the flames be licking them up, causing them to burn?

The house lit up, the flames were traveling.

Another scream, his mother.

Another scream, his father.

Danny frowned again and walked over to the power box. He used the knife to cut off a wire, the telephone wire he supposed. "Jack! The phone doesn't work!" he smiled, he got the right wire. He back away ever further from the house, he was up against the gate. He found the small opening and walked through it, leaving him on the other side of the gate.

The 10-year old boy stared up at the house engulfed in flames. He smiled coldly when he heard more screams. He started walking away, leaving blood stained shoe prints in the snow.

* * *

**How does that sound?**

**You know…. I can be pretty scary…**

**I think i'm supposed to rate this with M...not sure...wait yeah I am...no I don't know...ugh can somebody tell me if I do?**

**XD well this is dedicated to my friend, you know who you are!**

***cough* Terra…**


End file.
